Little Details
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “How could you possibly know what those little details are when you don’t even notice me at school!” She challenged with tears filling her eyes. He smiled weakly and cradled her cheek in his hand. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”


**Little Details**

**Author's note: ****Hey y'all! Okay so on the record, I have already seen HSM3 three times. And I could see it a million times more! That's how amazing it is! But since I came back from New York City, I can't. Which why I am presenting this new story. Read and review please. Think of it as a welcome back present.**

**Summary: ****"How could you possibly know what those little details are when you don't even notice me at school?!" She challenged with tears filling her eyes. He smiled weakly and cradled her cheek in his hand. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."**

**

* * *

  
**

_The little things, you do to me are  
taking me over, I want to show you  
everything inside of me  
like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
my feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I want to break free, I want to make it  
closer to your eyes, get your attention  
before you pass me by_

_So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't want to lose you  
Wake up wake up this ain't just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleeping by myself and wondering  
If I'm better off better off, without you boy  
So don't just leave me hanging on_

_- Colbie Caillat 'Little Things'_

**--**

Troy Bolton was never one to notice any girl or what was so special about them. He never had a stable girlfriend and he would casually date girls he hardly knew and it would never go anywhere. He soon found himself realizing that he didn't know some of their names. He didn't care whether they were blonde or brunette; he just asked them out and never felt a spark when they kissed. He just gave up trying; no one was ever going to come along. That is, until the day Gabriella Montez moved in next door. Troy only talked to her once when he introduced himself to her but he was instantly captivated by her beauty. His bedroom window was right across from Gabriella's window and he would spend hours watching her. He would pay attention to the little details that he never noticed in anyone else. He paid attention as she would flip her hair, talk on the phone and think while doing her homework. Even though he hardly ever talked to her, he felt like he knew who she just from these little details that seemed to almost outshine everyone else.

Gabriella was in all of Troy's classes and he couldn't help but notice how many friends she had made already. Everyone seemed to want to hang out with her, but only Troy was so lucky to know her on a level that no one else did. Troy also noticed how many guys began to take notice in Gabriella. It was almost uncomfortable for Troy to see how many guys were hitting on Gabriella. These guys were scumbags and would do anything to get in any girls pants and Troy didn't want Gabriella to be their next victim. He felt certain defensiveness towards Gabriella, even though they never talked or had a real conversation. This confused Troy. He didn't understand why he was so protective. There were other girls at East High who resembled Gabriella, had the same interests and had the same grades as Gabriella…so why was she the only one that seemed so unique to him?

Troy sighed as he sat in his room. It was a lonely Saturday night as his parents were gone for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Troy had wanted to go to the party Chad was having, but he decided that he wouldn't go because there would be beer and drunken fights and Troy didn't want to get caught up by that. Troy left his room and went into his kitchen to make dinner. He pulled out steak from the night before and he put it in the microwave and he grabbed a soda. When he heard the buzzer go off, Troy grabbed the plate and he placed it on the table and then grabbed the barbeque sauce. He was about to indulge in his meal, the doorbell rang. Troy groaned at the sound of the doorbell. He had to deal with a bunch of kids ringing his doorbell earlier and he was ready to beat them. Slamming his fork down, he ran to the door and he was about to yell at the kids, but he stopped when he saw who it was. It was Gabriella; she was as beautiful as ever, but she had tears that were threatening to fall.

"Gabriella? Are you…" Troy began to ask with worry, but Gabriella cut him off quickly.

"Can I stay here with you? My parents aren't home and I don't have a key." Gabriella quickly said, hoping to avoid telling Troy what happened. Troy nodded his head and allowed her into his house.

"I'm just having dinner right now, so if you want something to eat feel free to have whatever you want." Troy offered kindly, trying to comprehend why she was so upset. Gabriella looked at him and she nodded her head with a weak smile.

"That would be great if that's okay." Gabriella said in a feeble voice. Troy heated up a steak and they sat at the table, eating in an awkward silence. Troy occasionally looked over at her and he watched her as she ate her meal with delicate mannerisms and avoided any eye contact with Troy. Troy didn't want to go through the rest of the night in a pained silence.

"So, um, if your parents aren't back you can sleep here. We have a spare bedroom and you can stay for as long as you need. You still look shaken up." Troy told her, his concern showing. Gabriella just stared at him and she nodded her head and she pushed the plate away from her.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you very much for your hospitality." Gabriella politely said as she left the kitchen and she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Troy sat at the table, dumbfounded. What was wrong with Gabriella?

Finding that exhaustion had consumed him, Troy also began to get ready for bed and he was hoping that Gabriella would still be there in the morning. As Troy stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, he began to try and fathom Gabriella's odd behavior. Whenever he watched her from his window or at school, she always seemed so happy. He knew that there was something that she was hiding from him; she looked away and ignored the subject when he asked her. Turning off his lamp and covering himself in his duvet, he tried to go to sleep. But he just couldn't. Before Troy knew it, it was already one in the morning and he was still awake. As Troy began to count sheep, he heard a sound coming from down the hall. It sounded like…whimpering? Troy listened closely and the whimpering soon became loud sobs. Without having to think twice about it, Troy jumped up from his bed and he ran to the guest bedroom and sure enough, there was Gabriella, sobbing as she had a nightmare. Troy ran and he gently took Gabriella into his arms and he shushed her in an attempt to calm her. Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she looked around in confusion and then into Troy's sapphire eyes as she began to tremble.

"Troy…" Gabriella managed to say, but she began to whimper again. Troy hushed her gently and he held her close against his bare chest, hoping to help her soothe down.

"Gabriella, what happened tonight? Obviously something happened and I'm worried." Troy told her, worry expressing itself. Gabriella bit her lip in fear and she snuggled up into his chest.

"At the party, that creepy Lance Blitzer from the lacrosse team tried to hit on me and I told him to get lost because I wasn't interested. He got really mad and he punched me and…he tried to…rape me. But thankfully, I was wearing heels so I kicked him and I managed to get away. He didn't do it to me or anything, but it…it just scares me. He could go after me so easily now and I don't want to get hurt. I'm terrified." Gabriella said, her voice breaking as she concluded her sentence. Troy's heart broke as he watched her helplessly cry in his arms. He was going to kill Lance. Troy held her even closer to his body and he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Gabriella I am so sorry. I will kill him if he tries to hurt you like." Troy promised her. Gabriella pulled Troy closer to her and she looked up into his sapphire eyes and she let a sad smile grow on her face.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't want to be alone…please just…" Gabriella began to say but then her voice trailed off. She stared into his eyes and she lifted a hand and let it brush against his cheek, causing shivers to run down Troy's spine. They both slowly moved into each other and their lips connected in a lusty kiss that sent sparks off both of them. Gabriella's hands ran wildly up and down his muscular body while Troy's hands held her face and kept her lips brushing against his. Before they both knew it, they were both about to connect in the most intimate and passionate matter.

**--**

Gabriella awoke that Sunday morning, finding herself wearing nothing but a white blanket covering her and a broad arm holding her close to their body. She looked over and she saw that Troy was still sleeping as he held her close to his muscular body. Gabriella Montez just slept with Troy Bolton. After almost being assaulted by someone, she turns to her neighbor who she barely knows and just jumps into bed with him. This wasn't who she was at all. As attractive and kind as Troy was, she didn't know him and for all she knew, he was going to brag to all his friends about how he got in her pants. She squirmed out of his arms and she grabbed her blue party dress from the floor and she slipped into it as she walked into the bathroom and she washed her face and stole some toothpaste.

Walking out of the bathroom, her eyes caught the attention of Troy's bedroom. She walked into the basketball decorated room and she couldn't help but smile at it. This room reflected so much of Troy's interests. But what really caught her attention was the large window across his room. The window was directly in front of her bedroom window. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Did this mean that Troy watched her while she was in her room doing God know what? Was he a creep like Lance? The sound of Troy walking in the bedroom door caused her to turn around and stare at Troy who wore nothing but his boxers. She involuntarily gawked at his muscles but she quickly looked away.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked her with a gentle and caring voice. Gabriella looked up at him, with tears welling up in her eyes. She pointed to the window that had a full view of her bedroom. How could she have never noticed if he was watching her?

"Do you want to shed some light on whether or not you watch me?" Gabriella asked, tears of anger slipping from her eyes. Troy stood there, dumbfounded as he tried to think of what to say. Gabriella already knew the answer. She rolled her eyes and she charged towards the balcony outside Troy's room and she headed towards the big oak tree so she could climb down. Throwing on some jeans and a shirt, Troy ran after her.

"Gabriella, don't do this. You're being stupid." Troy told her as he grabbed her shoulder to stop her from climbing down. Gabriella angrily glared at him, trying to fathom him and why he would watch her.

"Who are you Troy? I see you everyday and I live right beside you, but you're like a stranger. Are you this caring guy who gives their home up to another stranger? Are you someone who is devoted to basketball 24/7? Or are you another jerk like Lance who gets into a girl's pants and you watch that girl change and then brag to all your friends about getting laid? Who are you?!" Gabriella fiercely asked as tears stained her cheeks. Troy shook his head and he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Gabriella, trust me I am not like Lance and I do care about you." Troy truthfully told her. Gabriella shook her head and looked away from his cerulean eyes that stared down at her.

"You don't even know me." Gabriella mumbled out. Troy somehow found it in him to smile as he lifted a finger and placed it under her chin so she would look up at him.

"Trust me when I say this Gabriella…I know you. I know you because I notice all the little details that define you." Troy told her gently. This caused Gabriella to allow more tears to form in her eyes. She couldn't understand how he could possibly know her little details when he doesn't talk to her at school or when he sees her outside on the lawn.

"How could you possibly know what those little details are when you don't even notice me at school?!" She challenged with tears filling her eyes. He smiled weakly and cradled her cheek in his hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Troy whispered gently to her as a smile continued to grow across his face.

"If you know what they are, what are they? And how do they prove who I am?" Gabriella asked, her voice going soft on her. Troy continued to smile as he caressed her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. It was now or never; just tell her how you feel.

"At school, when you're trying to understand a question or when you're trying to think, instead of tapping the desk, you tap the side of your head as if you're trying to push your brain harder so you can get the question. Whenever you laugh at something that Sharpay or Taylor has told you, you smile before you actually start to laugh. And whenever you smile, it's like your chocolate brown eyes turns into a light caramel color just to show that you're happy. Whenever you're mad or annoyed, you always give this death glare that sends chills down my backs, even if it's not me you're giving the glares to. When I watch you eating in the cafeteria with your friends, I notice that when you eat pizza, you eat all the toppings and the cheese before you eat the actual pizza and when you have a soda, you always drink it with two straws instead of one. But it's what you do when I watch you through your window that really shows me who you are." Troy said with a smile as his thumb continued to ghost across her cheek.

"What do you see?" Gabriella asked just above a whisper. His thumb vigorously caressed her cheek as he began to analyze those tiny little details that had bewitched him.

"When you're reading one of your millions of books, you're not only focused and concentrated but it's almost like you can identify with the characters and like you've been sucked into that magical world. When you dance to your favorite song, you just want to dance and sing to the world because you just feel happiness when you're showcasing that secret talent of yours. When you look at yourself in the mirror, you don't look at yourself like you're the sexiest woman alive; you look at yourself like…you're trying to find yourself and that you're determined to find her. And when you're asleep in bed and dreaming…that's when you look most beautiful. When you dream, it's like you see a better side of the world and yourself…and so do I." Troy effectively told her as he continued to cradle her cheek in his hand. Gabriella's chocolate turned caramel eyes stared into Troy's glassy sapphire ones and she smiled softly. He did notice little details that no one had ever noticed before, but had he noticed what kind of woman she was?

"Who do you see, Troy?" Gabriella asked, moving in closer to his body. Troy looked at her and he smiled a megawatt smile that was almost blinding to her.

"I see a woman who is not only beautiful, but she isn't afraid to be who she is or say what she feels. I see a woman who has a side to her that no one else has seen except me and she wants the world to see that side. But I look at this woman and I know that she is going to do great things and make everyone proud. She already made me proud…now its time to make everyone else proud." Troy philosophically told Gabriella, using every ounce of truth he had in him to tell Gabriella how much he felt for her. Gabriella allowed a smile to grow vividly across her face.

Any anger or annoyance she had towards Troy had quickly subsided and she moved in closer to his body, suddenly feeling protected with Troy. She allowed Troy's hand to tilt her face up to his and he gently captured her lips with his own. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy as he cupped her cheek into his hand and his other arm snaked around her waist. They shared tender and sweet moments just kissing and trying to burn the memory of this kiss into their minds forever. When they pulled away from each other, they both had smiles painted on their faces. It was right and they both knew it. Gabriella smiled and moved into the touch of Troy's hand.

"I love you Troy…I want to be with you." Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled and caressed her cheek.

"We'll take it one day at a time. I won't force you into doing what we did last night. I don't want you to be afraid of me. We belong together." Troy told her truthfully. Gabriella kissed his jaw line and then his lips gently.

"I know." Gabriella mumbled against his lips before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body. He was right about whom she was with her little details, but now he would get a chance to really know who she was.

* * *

_**Read and Review please!! =)**_


End file.
